The Incredble Strong Women of the Cirque du Freak!
by Girl-of-legends
Summary: After Killing Angel, Buffy Is very depressed and instead of Runing away to L.A, she joins a freak show, where she meets Darren Shan, the Vampire Prine!


Disclaimer: I do not own buffy, or the darren Shan Saga. 

The

Wheels

On

The

Bus

Go

Round

And

Round.

Buffy sat staring out the window of the ever-moving bus. _God how could I do this? _She thought to herself. _I mean he turned back didn't he? He loved me again right? Why did I have to kill him? _She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and quickly brushed it away, along with that troubling thought.

"I can't wait!" Someone yelled behind her. _God can't these people tell that I want to sleep! _ Buffy thought annoyed.

"I know. I've never been to a freak show before. OUCH!" The other person yelped in pain as his friend for saying it aloud hit him.

"A freak show…?" Buffy said aloud thinking. _ Well I do need a job and I am kind of freak-ish. _She thought now feeling bad about being a freak. Then she decided that she would follow those boys after they got off the bus and confront the owner of the show to see about a job.

I was cold outside for California. She rapped her arms around herself and started to follow the boys to the show. She was very good at this seeing how she was the slayer and all, and that she had to hunt down all the spookies. "WTF?" Buffy whispered to herself as she noticed that they were entering a deserted area. "Why would a show be located in the middle of nowhere?" All of a sudden she saw lights and knew that was where the show was being held. She fastened her pace and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Hi!" Buffy said happily to the man excepting the tickets. "Um…well I never bought a ticket but I would like to buy one now."

"Sorry, miss… but you must have a ticket and the flyer to be allowed into the Cirque du Freak." The Short man answered. Buffy noticed the name was French, but that the man had a British accent.

"PLEASE!" The young blond said, making a puppy dogface.

"I am very sorry Miss but since this is our first tour in the U.S we don't have any seats."

_God this man is droll. _Buffy thought to herself. "But-But I don't want to see the show…" Buffy protested.

"Then, might I inquire, why are you here?"

"Well this might seem really stupid, no, it is stupid, but I wanted to see if I could get a job here."

"Um…I'm sorry but I don't think we are allowing new employees at the time."

"Can I please just talk to the owner…please?"

"I am sorry but-" a very large man interrupted the short man.

"Why hello Mr. Tall." The short man said.

_Who is this guy?_ Buffy thought looking at him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Tall said. "I sensed a problem."

"Are you like physic?" Buffy asked rather stupidly.

"Well in a matter of saying I am. And in another matter of saying I'm not."

"So who are you exactly?" Buffy asked another stupid question,

"I am the owner of the cirque du freak."

"Re-Really!" Buffy said excited that she might finally get a job that doesn't have to do with killing. Her heart did a little skip as she asked him. "Well…ur…um…see I kind of…no not kind of, did run away from home," Buffy looked onto Mr. Tall's eyes and saw that he wanted to get going so she jumped into asking him the question. "I would like to work as one of the performers here." She said rather triumphantly.

"No." Mr. Tall said as he started to walk towards the entrance.

"But I never had the chance to explain myself!" Buffy yelled angered running after him. "I mean you didn't even get to explain my talent!" Her face had become a deep shade of red.

"I'm very sorry, but I do not think that you would make a fitting member of the show." He said Sternly.

"NOT A FITTING MEMBER! I'M AS FREAKY AS YOU CAN GET!" Buffy yelled grasping the Arm of Mr. Tall and thrusting him backwards using her slayer powers. His expression said it all. Amazed.

He quickly stood up brushing the dirt of his clothes. "Well miss…?" he said waiting for her to answer.

"And I thought you were Physic. I'm Buffy Summers." She said with a tiny smile, a bit embarrassed from her outburst.

"Miss Summers, I would like to welcome you to the Cirque Du Freak!"

"YIPPIE!" She yelled with a little hop.

"Let me show you to our staying quarters." Mr. Tall said whisking her away to her new life as a performer at a freak show…

Chap 2: Coming soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
